In a typical cellular radio system, also referred to as a wireless communication system, User Equipments (UE)s, also known as mobile terminals and/or wireless terminals communicate via a Radio Access Network (RAN) to one or more core networks. The user equipments may be mobile stations or user equipment units such as mobile telephones also known as “cellular” telephones, and laptops with wireless capability, e.g., mobile termination, and thus may be, for example, portable, pocket, hand-held, computer-included, or car-mounted mobile devices which communicate voice and/or data with the radio access network.
The radio access network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a base station, which in some networks is referred to as “eNB”, “NodeB” or “B node” and which in this document is referred to as a base station. A cell is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the radio base station equipment at a base station site. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the user equipment units within range of the base stations.